


Think Too Hard With Taako!

by evolsailor



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying In Showers, Introspection, Merle and Magnus are mentioned, Overthinking, References to Depression, Vanity, oh and lup ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolsailor/pseuds/evolsailor
Summary: Taako hated thinking, about much of anything- because it always got him here, to places he didn’t wanna be.Thoughts he didn’t wanna have.





	Think Too Hard With Taako!

Taako spent a lot of time staring at himself.

 

If that sounded vain, that was because it usually was. Taako  _ liked  _ looking at himself, fixing his make-up, braiding his hair. He enjoyed the way he looked, and he didn’t really think that was a bad thing. Others might disagree, but Taako considered there wasn’t any harm in finding himself pretty.

 

But he wasn’t being vain, now. He wished he was, as he met his own eyes in the mirror.

 

Taako dropped his disguise. 

 

His eyes were always tired, if you looked in them. But when he removed the disguise, the bags under them appeared, and his mouth settled into a deeper frown. They didn’t sparkle like they used to, disguise or not. The bright violet had dulled to a lavender a long time ago.

 

And as Taako gently ran his hand through his hair, he thought. 

 

He didn’t think he was ugly, or anything. No, he was still pretty. His lips were still full, even if slightly less so- his nose was a good kind of sharp, an accent to his cheekbones, and his hair stayed soft and as brightly blonde as always.

 

But he didn’t look exactly like Lup, not anymore.

 

And he didn’t look like who Kravitz fell in love with.

 

Taako hated thinking, about much of anything- because it always got him here, to places he didn’t wanna be.    
  


Thoughts he didn’t wanna have.

 

_ Merle doesn’t spend time with you anymore. He only liked you because he had too. Magnus, too. Speaking of Magnus, how long until he and Angus die? They’ll go first. Then Merle and everyone else….. _

 

_ It’ll be you and Lup, all over again, and who knows if she loves you anymore, either? _

 

Taako hated overthinking.

 

_ And if she does, should she? _

 

Taako turned on the shower, quickly, and scrambled out of his clothes, standing with his face directly under the stream. He hated showers for bathing; he usually went with a warm bath with candles and fizzers. 

 

No, no….showers were just for crying.

 

Because if the water was streaming down Taako’s face, nobody could see the tears streaming down with them.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written anybody from this podcast before but here's an idea i had


End file.
